wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Usergroups/User of the Month
User of the Month is a usergroup with accompanying rank that can be earned by members of the WolfQuest community forum through participation. Gaining membership is determined by being an active, friendly, positive and helpful member around the forum while avoiding backseat moderation and following the Forum Guidelines.wolfquest.org • What is User of the Month and how is he/she chosen? During each month, possible candidates are discussed among the moderators and administrators. When a suitable candidate has been decided, a topic is then posted in the General Other Topic Discussion forum announcing and congratulating that month's UotM as well as the candidate being granted a blue name and 'User of the Month' rank, usually starting on the first day or during the first week of that month. Becoming a User of the Month is usually regarded as a first step towards becoming a moderator. This is not strictly true since not all moderators were Users of the Month prior to earning their green names, hence this information should be taken as a grain of salt. History During its first and original run, the User of the Month usergroup was originally colored yellow. To date, it has had only two unique avatars to be worn by its members per month. The first was made by Canidaewolfquest.org • UotM Avatar Contest and the second one was made by Riceboy and chosen per popular selection as a winning poll option during 2011. At the beginning of April 2013, Kivia announced that "everyone" was User of the Month with the group subsequently being opened for everyone to join similar to the anniversary group. It was later removed quietly during August 2013 by Rikkuzilla to conclude the April Fools' joke three months later.Why User of the Month was removed It was revived and officially returned on February 1st 2015http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=76034&p=2340353#p2340353 and will continue to run as it did in previous years. Its new colour was decided by the community in a one week tallywolfquest.org • [Tally User of the Month: New Colour] and two week poll.wolfquest.org • [Poll UotM: Final Colour] Masterlist A list of all Users of the Month can be found here. In addition, a sub-usergroup exists. Batch #1 From start to finish, the first run saw an overall total of 59 members in its lifetime. Because it was intended as a joke, the members who joined during its conclusion in 2013 are disqualified from these results. 2008 *January » No candidate. *February » Eclipse *March » ChocolateRain *April » Rikkuzilla *May » Xo-Hope-oX *June » SarieBearie *July » Canidae *August » NatureGirl *September » Moonlight_tiger *October » DarkWalker *November » maccork95 *December » Quivira 2009 *January » shadowwolf2234 *February » orangeonfire *March » Myarru *April » TheSpiritoftheWolf *May » Sintact *June » SolitaryHowl *July » paperpaws *August » Blightwolf *September » DewFrost *October » April *November » Koa *December » Sheeba Wolf 2010 *January » Kivia *February » Masika *March » Wolph *April » Neamara *May » Zethra *June » Stonei *July » Alpha Female *August » Atropine *September » Larkarl *October » Quikke *November » -x- Silvie -x- *December » Storm Breaker 2011 *January » Adalae *Febuary » Kipcha28 *March » sparky_wolf *April » portia *May » Sambhur *June » Okumuras *July » valkea *August » DragonflySpirit *September » wolfloversk *October » Grin *November » failwolf56 *December » BlackWarrior 2012 *January » wolf567 *February » Croix *March » No candidate. *April » LupinzPack *May » Nor-easter Forecast *June » ZeRivet *July » No candidate. *August » DaniBeez *September » Edme1 *October » Brista *November » N''No candidate.'' *December » A Joker's Curse 2013 *January » SoranofAvalor *February » Riceboy *March » La Striata *April » The Whole Community! Batch #2 From start to the currently-displayed month, the second run has seen an overall total of 15 members in its lifetime so far. As of August 2018, the main UotM group has been reverted to yellow; former users of the month retain their blue. This helps distinguish between current and former. 2015 *January » No candidate. *February » alethe *March » duskypack *April » Kittea *May » Keytone *June » Jeames *July » No candidate. *August » loboLoco *September » Aeva *October » Frodo1 *November » No candidate. *December » roguemoon 2016 *January » No candidate. *February » twinlinskis *March » No candidate. *April » No candidate. *May » No candidate. *June » No candidate. *July » No candidate. *August » Uzumaaki *September » No candidate. *October » howl-ite *November » No candidate. *December » No candidate. 2017 *January » No candidate. *February » No candidate. *March » No candidate. *April » No candidate. *May » No candidate. *June » No candidate. *July » No candidate. *August » PearlyReborn *September » Windstrider *October » No candidate. *November » No candidate. *December » C0rgi 2018 *January » No candidate. *February » No candidate. *March » No candidate. *April » Pepper *May » No candidate. *June » No candidate. *July » No candidate. *August » No candidate. Former Users of the Month Former Users of the Month is a subsidiary group intended for members who have previously and temporarily earned membership in the main group. It was established on July 24th 2017Forum Suggestions V2 24-Jul-2017, confirmation announcement and as such, all past Users of the Month (with the exception of the April 2013 "batch") were added to this closed group, after having first been proposed on the 13th. Some elements that affected both groups were given polls.Relevant Forum Suggestions V2 posts: Initial proposal followed by feedback, followed by polled badge options plus feedback. This usergroup exists under the ID g=33. It is also conveniently linked in the description of the main User of the Month group. Gallery Do not use avatars displayed in this gallery as you may receive a warning. Read the talk page. Do not add images to this gallery! UotM-randoven.gif|by Riceboy, 23-Jun-2011|link=http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=51846 You can view the 2011 UotM avatar entries and poll results here. Click here to see the complete gallery. Trivia *The group's color for the first batch was yellow, which was why it or its members were often referred to as a "banana" during their month-long membership. **On 1st April 2011, the UotM's yellow name was switched to the red associated with administrators. The moderators had a yellow name for the day. **On 1st April 2015, User of the Month was altered in three ways: It was renamed 'Stick of the Month', along with its rank and had its colour briefly changed to lime. *If all of the totals from every batch are combined, the position has been earned by 74 users to date. *'24' members of the first batch were later instated as moderators, 4''' were later instated as senior moderators, and '''3 were later instated as volunteer administrators. **wolf567 and SoranofAvalor were nominated while they held moderator status. ***With its revival and effective as of batch #2, all staff positions are ineligible for membership in this position having been confirmed during the tally phase in the weeks leading up to the group's revival in 2015. **Of the second batch, 1 former User of the Month was later instated as a moderator. *This is the only group with a unique avatar that is not allowed to be worn as a regular member. The WolfQuest Anniversary group does not count due to it having an assortment of avatars in its own gallery, as opposed to having an avatar set upon default membership. *There was no User of the Month candidate for January 2008, March 2012, July 2012 and November 2012. *On January 10th 2015, the Forum Suggestions topic was updated; previously listed as being 'in discussion', it now currently states 'working towards it!'. On the first of February, it was labelled as being completed. The usergroup is now visible on the usergroup legend once again. *On January 11th 2015, a tally was created, wherein users may suggest colours for User of the Month. One week later, a poll containing the most popular suggestions was created and will run until the first day of February. The final, winning result will be the new colour used when the group was reinstated in February 2015.[Tally User of the Month: New Colour] & [Poll UotM: Final Colour].http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2335645#p2335645 References *Past usernames can be found either on the public UotM master list or in the username change request spreadsheet. (The latter only applies from 2015 onwards.) Category:Community Category:Forums Category:Usergroups Category:Galleries